


The Choices We Make (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dystopia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>校长永远是对的</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choices We Make (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Choices We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45853) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



> Title: The Choices We Make   
> Author: Beth H. （http://beth-h.mrks.org ）  
> Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
> Character：Pettigrew  
> Rating：R  
> Word Count：~750  
> Date：July 1, 2007  
> Disclaimer：the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do not) belong to me.

 

**选择**

 

 

Title:The Choices We Make

Author: Beth H. （[http://beth-h.mrks.org](http://beth-h.mrks.org/) ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Character：Pettigrew

Rating：R

Word Count：~750

Date：July 1, 2007

Disclaimer：the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do _not_ ) belong to me.

 

Challenge：

Darkfic Fest ( _prompt #47. If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I should have the guts to betray my country. - E.M. Forster_ )

 

Dark Side of Snape/Lupin Challenge：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1142010.html>

 

Warnings：

Dystopia, non-graphic suggestions of bondage and bdsm, creepy-although-not-impossible characterizations.

 

Summary:

The Headmaster was always right.

 

A/N：

#1: Not my usual fare. An...experiment, of sorts.

#2: Well, since **snegurochka_lee** missed her own deadline, I figured _I_ might as well do the same.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://beth-h.mrks.org/HP_Fiction/ChoicesWeMake.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Dear Doris,

 

I am very flattered that you are interested in translating some of my stories (especially the Snape/Lupin ones), and I am happy to give you my permission.

 

*I think the only one of my stories that was (officially) translated into Chinese was "The Second Time Around" (a Snape/Harry story)

 

When you finish a story, please let me know and send me the link, so that I can link to your site from my website (and my livejournal). I would also ask that you include my name and a link to my website on your translations. And...do you have a livejournal account? If so, I'd love to see your journal.

 

Once again, thank you for the very flattering request. I look forward to seeing the finished product, even though I won't be able to read it. *g*

 

Take care,

 

   Beth H

 

 

 

摘要：

校长永远是对的

 

警告：

反面乌托邦，暗示奴役、BDSM，人物性格阴暗

 

 

 

===The Choices We Make 选择===

 

 

 

**Ⅰ**

 

巫师界的命运就靠我了，Albus在我们的秘密会议上，不止一次唠唠叨叨地表示过。

 

（某鱼注——原文“tête-à-têtes”，法语完全不懂，查到：a private meeting; literally “head-to-head”，姑且这样吧）

 

_“只有你能担此重任，Severus_ _。”_

 

_“我知道你不会让我失望的，Severus_ _。”_

 

_“Severus_ _，拜托。”_

 

他完全正确，当然了，校长么。他根本就是真理，让人无法相信他也会失策，更不可能理解他会出于种种错误的原因，葬送掉胜利的康庄大道。

 

巫师界的命运就靠我了，他强调。

 

哦没错，Albus。

 

拭目以待吧。

 

 

**Ⅱ**

 

Remus Lupin考虑过无数能够讽刺他眼下这般境况的理由，但最戏剧性的（尽管可能并非最有特点的）是，他作为前囚犯的衣着，远比还是自由身的时候好得多。

 

某天早晨，他醒来发现一套崭新的猩红色长袍端端正正摆在床脚，缎子面柔滑垂顺，掐金边走金线。地上还放着一双龙皮靴，同样红得撩人。

 

纯金腕带静静躺在床头桌上，映入眼帘却是那一串小小的钥匙和挂锁（…到头来这还是Severus的礼物啊，Remus寻思着。那男人决不会放弃任何机会提醒Remus他如今的身份。）

 

穿衣服的时候他百无聊赖地想，到底是什么大日子，让他要盛装出席，作为在Lord Voldemort英明领导下，众生平等礼运大同新世界的证明，展示给虔诚朝拜的民众。哪怕是个Gryffindor，混血种，狼人……第一次战争中选错阵营的家伙，都能得到特别优待，允许他为这个国度尽自己的一份力量，在最适合的岗位工作。

 

对Remus来讲，所谓“岗位”，注定，永远都是跪在地上，吞下Severus雄伟的阴茎。

 

 

**Ⅲ**

 

这是普天同庆的日子。

 

黑魔王推翻旧制度已经十年了，死性不改的麻瓜迷恋者被他们怀中温暖着的毒蛇反咬一口已经十年了。

 

我抛弃仅剩的尊严，请求召见，但是鼻涕精没时间跟我说我是个傻瓜，我在黑魔王的计划中根本无足轻重，多年来一直如此，请求被驳回了。

 

他 _什么_ 都不知道。

 

在任何时候，鼻涕精，别忘了风水轮流转。有人会比我更明白么？我，和命运拼了几十年，颠沛流离浮浮沉沉，依旧活到现在。你以为，今天赢得了我们主上的欢心，明天就一定还能高高兴兴么？你永远都可以把你的宠物，你的敌人，你的爱人—— _我的发小儿_ ——养在身边？你难道忘了Regulus Black一度是黑魔王面前最得宠的红人？

 

（某鱼注——原文“my boyhood chum”，我第一反应就是北京土话“发小儿”，“发”读为四声，“小”读音儿化。请原谅我无法用普通话表达）

 

曾经。

 

 

**Ⅳ**

 

“Grimmauld广场，12号。”

 

短短的地址，破破烂烂的纸片，攥在凤凰社 _另一个_ 保密人那经年累月被药剂浸染的手中。

 

_“为了组织，Severus_ _。”_

 

_“我把大家的性命都交给你了，Severus_ _。”_

 

_“Severus_ _，拜托。”_

 

我会为你，严守你们的秘密，老头儿，但我关注的焦点已经变了。

 

毕竟，你不是总希望我认识到爱的重要么？

 

 

**Ⅴ**

 

当Remus回到凤凰社报告消息时，样子看上去简直惨不忍睹，从没有人潜入狼群之后，会搞得像他这般只剩半条命。哦对了，那边当时可是潮湿阴冷，每次Greyback碰他，Remus都觉得反胃，不过好在避免了被当作怪物，避免了无谓的遮遮掩掩躲躲藏藏。

 

Severus每两周一次造访营地，那可是截然不同的愉悦：尖牙利爪，鞭笞手铐，呼吸困难，还有哭喊讨饶，以及…

 

…我有提到幸福么？

 

不是对你，可能，但是对Remus和Severus来讲，毫无疑问。

 

 

**Ⅵ**

 

Peter站在阴暗处，就是Severus用整个巫师界的命运与黑魔王交换Lupin性命的那一天。

 

代价很简单：短短的地址，破破烂烂的纸片，攥在凤凰社唯一活着的保密人那经年累月被药剂浸染的手中。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/3/31

 


End file.
